I Like You, But Don't Push It
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: A three-part series of drabbles based around things Nikki said about Jonesy during "The New Jonesy." The second part is "Nantucket."
1. Hey, You

_A/N: This is just a three-part series of drabbles/one-shots based on things Nikki mentioned during the episode "The New Jonesy." All of the quotes come a scene where Jen and Nikki are having a conversation and comparing their current boyfriends–Smithy and Jonesy (respectively)._

* * *

"On our last date, Jonesy called me _hey, you_."

* * *

Nikki walked towards Wonder Taco. She couldn't believe she even set foot near this place. It was so gross and greasy, not to mention Julie–one of the awkwardest people to be around–worked there. The only reason she took painfully slow steps towards it was to meet Jonesy, who asked her to meet him there. The first thing she caught sight of was not Taco Julie, but her boyfriend chomping down on a burrito.

She rolled her eyes. _"Oh, God. I hope I don't hear from that burrito later."_

He took one look at her and scarfed down the rest of his food. His long arm wrapped around her shoulders like it normally did. "I'm glad you're here."

She didn't give a witty remark this time around because she had to get this burning desire of hers out of the way. "We're not actually going on a date _here_ are we?"

"Nope."

"Where are we going then?"

"You'll see." He immediately took her hand and began to lead her somewhere.

Two minutes and no burrito farts later–_thank God!_–the Gigantoplex came into view.

She chuckled. "Ooh, the Gigantoplex. I'm not gonna have to pay for our tickets this time, right?"

"It's all on me today, but you get to pick what we see."

Nikki was impressed that he was on his best boyfriend behavior. She didn't hesitate in looking at the list of movies being shown today, which was mounted above the ticket kiosk. "How about we see that movie _Don't Save Me_?" It was supposed to be a thrilling action movie that got tons of critical acclaim, according to the review that she read on some entertainment website.

Jonesy purchased the tickets and handed one to her.

"Someone's being extra nice today," she noted.

"I'm just the nice guy that I always am." Someone didn't check his ego at the door, that's for sure.

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Don't push it."

They walked inside the fairly-lit theater, taking their seats in the middle section. The trailers for new movies came and went, and the main attraction began–_Don't Save Me_. The lights were completely off at this point and Jonesy figured it was time to make his move on Nikki. He again threw his arm around her shoulders and, to his joy, she cozied up to him. He looked at her as if he was going to flirt. In this moment, she expected another _babe_ from him.

He impishly grinned. "Hey, _you_."

She gave him a playful slap. "Dammit, Jonesy!" she exclaimed, only to be shushed by the moviegoers.

Jonesy had never laughed harder.


	2. Nantucket

"The closest I ever got to a love poem was when Jonesy burped 'There Once Was a Man from Nantucket."

* * *

"Dudes, watch this," Jude said to Jonesy and Wyatt as he crushed his soda can. He stuck his tongue out while trying to come up with the best way to throw it in the trash can without leaving his seat in front of the Big Squeeze. He raised his arm and flung the can as hard as he could. The guys' eager eyes were fixated on that can, wanting to see if it would make it in and it did. All three of them stood up and cheered as if Jude's lucky throw won them a basketball championship. Jonesy gave Jude a high five and Wyatt did too.

The boys had been doing things like this for the past hour and it did not phase Nikki one bit. In fact, she read a book the whole time and was too immersed in it to care. The guys were just being themselves, anyway.

However, Jonesy got a little carried away after thinking that she was all too silent. He wanted to break her away from that book and get her involved in some of the stupidity he and the other guys had been engaged in. When he began tapping on her shoulder, however, Wyatt and Jude didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Um, Jonesy, I don't think you should do that." He knew the things Nikki could do when she was provoked. So did Jonesy, but he lost some of his fear after becoming her boyfriend.

"Trust me. I've got this."

Wyatt lost track of how many times Jonesy had said that since they were friends, but let him dig his own grave. He warned him, after all.

Nikki refused to let Jonesy interrupt her peaceful reading time. _"Just ignore him,"_ Nikki thought while she placed a much firmer grip on her book. _"If I ignore him long enough, maybe he'll give up."_ The second time he tapped on her shoulder, she wanted him to go away. Of course, _go away_ was substituted with a much more vulgar phrase. The third time, she gave up. _"Fine. I'll let him have his way just this __**once**__."_ She quickly regretted that decision.

"Since you love lit so much," he began before erupting in nasty belches (that only amused himself and Jude), "There once was a man from Nantucket, whose di–"

She slammed her book shut. There was no way in hell she would continue to sit there and listen to Jonesy belch a poem to her. _He __was __be__lch__ing __a poem, __dammit._ "That's it," she said as she stood up with the quickness, "I'm leaving."

He began pleading. "Nikki, wait!"

He couldn't help getting up as soon as he saw her leaving, but she hissed, "Don't follow me." He sat down as soon as her command was given.

Jonesy felt like an idiot. It was amazing how he went from mindless to apologetic in a matter of seconds.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Wyatt said.

He looked unamused. After ten idle minutes, he stood up and decided to leave. Hopefully he would be able to talk to Nikki when she cooled off.

* * *

There were hardly any people to be found at the fountain near the atrium. Finding somewhere to read her book made Nikki breathe somewhat easier–only somewhat because she was still processing what Jonesy did. Even though they were once again dating (more seriously this time), she still felt as if she was being treated like one of the boys; it wasn't amusing like when they were just friends. It was irking.

A rather tall shadow loomed over her and the book she now hardly paid attention to. Refusing to look up, she flatly asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Well, you didn't have work today and you're reading a book, so..."

Upon receiving the only response she needed, she continued to ignore Jonesy. Despite this, he took a seat next to her on the bench she sat on.

"Nikki, I wanna know why you're mad." He wanted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but with her being in such a bad mood, didn't even dare to.

She gave him a side-eye and again slammed her book. Nikki faced him, her expression a mix of honesty and annoyance. "You know, it's not you having fun with the guys or being gross that annoys me." After the "bathroom incident," they had a talk on being gross around each other–accidental or otherwise–but it was something else that bugged her. "It's you being gross and expecting me to laugh along like I'm just another guy, but I'm not."

Jonesy never realized that she felt the way she did. If she told him as soon as she started feeling that way, he wouldn't have done anything to aggravate those feelings like he did earlier. He pulled her into a hug. "Nikki–babe–I'm sorry. Sorry for making you feel like just another guy."

While cozying into his sudden embrace, she said, "It's okay." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Just remember that I'm not just your friend anymore. I'm your _girlfriend_ too."

He nodded in agreement. "So, what are you reading?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "You're just trying to make conversation, aren't you?" 

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Nikki chuckled and tapped him on the head with her book.

He rubbed his head and said, "You know what? I'm totally gonna get you back for that."

"Oh, really? How s–?"

He pressed his lips against hers and the book she previously held dropped to the floor. She was honestly caught off guard and couldn't complain about it either. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. She cared less about her book and more about this moment with him, but she would never admit that he totally got her.


End file.
